The shadow of a Hero
by Rina Hagura
Summary: This is from Dark Link's point of view. It's a tragedy.


_**Hey readers!**_

_**Rina here with another story, though this one is a oneshot. I got the idea from a picture to write apiece of legend of Zelda from Dark Link's point of view. It's going to be kinda depressing. Just a warning here. **_

_**Love you all, Rina**_

* * *

I hate him. That other Link, the light one. He thinks he is so cool, parading around with his fancy green clothes, flaunting that perfect skin of his. I got stuck with gray lifeless skin and black eyes, like some kind of freak. Even father doesn't like how I turned out. Every day, I train harder and harder than the last time, so I can show father I'm better than that stupid triforce hero. I don't have a fancy golden goddess power, all I have is my shadow abilities.

"shadow link!" Father calls from his throne room. Link seems to have made it past another trap in the forest dungeon, the first dungeon I set to lock away that stupid little singing girl. She followed me so easily. _You look just like Link, you know. So I trust you. _How foolish that trust had been. I led her right to her prison, guarded by phantom gannon, the clone I made from my precious father. I run up to him, bowing in apology. He growled at me angrily and sent a shockwave towards me, sending me down to the floor on my hands and knees. "How is it that all of your traps you set are failing?! You're a worthless clone!" He shouts at me, his large blade now glowing. _Not another one! _I think as he came from his throne and slashed at me. He is just angry is all, after all the hard work he made us do, it's not a shock that he is angry,

"Forgive me, father! I swear he won't make it past the clone I made of you!" I exclaim, holding up my hands.

"My poor child, come here, Shade." He speaks, using my name I like to go by. He strokes my cheek where blood ran down from his cut. The cut heals immediately and the stinging pain goes away. "I know you're working hard. You're my best child. Go to your mother to get your pains obliterated."

"Yes, sir." I run to my mother, Twinrova and bury my face in her lap, sobbing from the pain in my back.

"You poor pathetic clone, Gannondorf hurt you in his anger again." She cackles, her twin pig tails waving with their own life.

"mother… Why doesn't father care about me?" I ask as she rubbed my bleeding back, the pain leaving my body as the injury goes away.

"He cares, he just wishes you were stronger. Afterall, when he takes over the kingdom and gains the triforce, he will need a good heir by his side."

"But mother… That Link is better than me, I'm just a clone."

"you are never just a clone."

* * *

Another roar of anger comes from father. Link has just finished off Volvagia, the giant flaming dragon I spent so much time reviving from the dead.

"See to it that the hero dies in the next area, or you will perish instead." Father growls at me. I nodded and set a large toad to be in control of the half way point.

I wander down father's castle, admiring the lava outside when I stop at a door and press my ear into it. Father and mother are laughing about something. I sink into the floor, turning into a shadow and sliding along the door, hiding in the shadows of the room. Father and mother sit in two large chairs, the first one is larger, the one father sits in.

"That silly worthless clone has no idea you're planning on getting rid of him, does he?" Mother asks father, a cackle coming from her lips.

"Why would I keep such a preposterous toy around, especially when he looks like that silly hero? Honestly, he looks like a child!" Father laughs loudly, his whole body shaking. "maybe if he weren't so useless, I'd actually keep him around. As it is, I'll capture the princess and force the hero into my heir. He's useful."

"Good idea, if the hero dies in the next temple, we keep the little clone, but if he succeeds, we kill the clone!"

I sink away from the wall, back outside. _Father is getting rid of me if I don't succeed in keeping the hero away!? _I think, tears running down my cheeks. _I won't fail you father!_

I take the place of the large toad, in a room full of water. The hero stumbles into the room, his blue eyes unaware of what's going on. Honestly, how does father favor him?

I wait in the cold water as his shadow until he moves half way into the room, I then came up from behind him, smiling. Finally, I could defeat the man I never could measure up to. If I could defeat this man, I would no longer be a shadow.

* * *

I lay in the water, defeated from battle. No matter what I did, Link was one step ahead of me. My sight begins to fade, a vision appears in my eyes. Father and mother, congratulating me. That is what was supposed to happen.

"Father… Forgive me…" I manage to mutter, blood leaving my lips. My vision gets duller, the hero's back is to me. He swung his blade to the side, my blood splattering from it.

The last thing I see before I fade away into nothingness is his backside, the man I could never measure up to be in my father's eyes. I guess, I really was just a shadow. _**A shadow of Link.**_


End file.
